<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampire Kisses by cacticonvo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929054">Vampire Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacticonvo/pseuds/cacticonvo'>cacticonvo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Nate Heywood, Bisexual Zari Tomaz, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Minor Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz, Misunderstandings, Multi, Vampires, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacticonvo/pseuds/cacticonvo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois had fallen in love with Zari as soon as she had met her, now after months on the Waverider she found her feelings beginning to affect her work. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>This is a little fun fic of my best friend and I in the Legends universe, mainly for me and her but anyone can read it if they like<br/>all is set in series 4</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nate Heywood &amp; Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood/Original Character(s), Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character, Zari Tomaz/Original Female Characters(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vampire Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythasmin/gifts">mythasmin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is made for @mythasmin!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every morning on the Waverider was different, always something chaotic happening. On this particular morning, however, it was quiet as Lois slowly woke up. It had taken a while for her to get used to how time worked on the Waverider but now it was second nature to her to wake up at a ‘normal’ time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois rubbed her eyes and rolled out of bed with a slight groan, she still hated getting up. Lois had only been on the Waverider for a few months after she helped them find a ‘Fugitive’ (or as Ray liked to call them, ‘Mytheries’) in England 2020. She had instantly felt at home with the legends and was ecstatic when they had offered for her to join them. Her only condition was that her best friend would join as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Lois began to gather her clothes to go for a shower, her door slid open and all she saw was a blur of orange as Kai ran into her room and jumped onto her bed. “I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be bothered for today. I’m already bored. And Gideon says I can’t have garlic bread for breakfast.” He said, pouting like a petulant child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois laughed and shook her head, fondly. When she had told Kai about the Legends she had been worried that he would be upset, but he had just hugged her and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where you go, I go.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that was that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them were almost inseparable but during their time on the Waverider they had both branched out with meeting new people. Kai seemed to spend a lot of time with Nate, Ray and Charlie, Lois found that she had a lot in common with Ava and so they hung out a lot. But none of that had wavered their friendship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any more dreams about a particular flannel-wearing, totem-bearing woman?” Kai asked, peering over the bed to raise and eyebrow at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois instantly felt herself blush, that was the other thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Zari Tomaz. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Lois had laid eyes on Zari, she was immediately enamoured. Zari was everything she had ever wanted, she was funny, beautiful, intelligent, kind and Lois had an </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncontrollable</span>
  </em>
  <span> crush on her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she had never actually admitted that to anyone, even to Kai. But of course, Kai had figured it out anyway. Probably when every other dream Lois had seemed to contain Zari.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, stinky.” Lois walked over and smacked Kai on the arm, he only cackled in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I better leave you to it. Nate promised me he’d show me how to fingerpick properly.” Kai clambered off Lois’ bed and pulled her into a tight hug, “Love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois hugged back, equally as tight, “Love you too.” She pushed Kai away, “Enjoy your fingering with Nate.” Kai laughed and flipped her off as he left the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a chuckle, Lois finished getting ready. She managed to have a shower before anyone else needed to use the bathroom and got dressed into her usual outfit of checked trousers and a t-shirt of two women kissing. She definitely wasn’t trying to drop hints to Zari. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Lance is calling for a meeting on the bridge.” Gideon’s voice called through Lois’ room and with a smile she adjusted her clothes and walked out of her room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she stepped onto the bridge of the Waverider, it was hard to not be instantly distracted by Zari’s presence. She was stood, leaning against the wall of the office, with a half eaten donut in her hand. Lois felt an involuntary smile stretch across her face as she looked at Zari. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes scanned the room and she saw Kai watching Lois with a smug smile and raised eyebrows. Lois blushed and shook her head at Kai. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara began debriefing them on a vampire that was hiding in 1880 Vancouver and Lois was </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> excited. The best part of being with the Legends was the travel and the adventure, she knew Kai loved it too. He spent a lot of time nerding about history with Nate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet you’re looking forward to this one.” A soft voice called from behind Lois and Lois felt her heart rate spike. She turned around and grinned at Zari, who grinned back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>British Columbia.” Lois whispered in reply. Zari laughed softly and placed a hand on Lois’ arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I know.” Lois was certain that Zari could see her blushing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok! We all split up into teams, be </span>
  <em>
    <span>careful</span>
  </em>
  <span> this fugitive is very hostile so let’s stay safe. Kai, Nate, Zari and Lois, you head to the forest and get searching there.” Sara continued to form the teams but all Lois could think of was her, Zari and Canadian forests. Was she dreaming? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai skipped over excitedly, “Lois! British Columbia!” Lois squealed and they jumped up and down, holding onto each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois heard Nate and Zari laugh at their antics and she linked arms with Kai. “Let’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>do this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dressing up part of the missions was definitely one of the funnest parts, but seeing Zari in 19th Century clothing was a little too much for Lois’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was stunning in any clothing, but the pastel yellow against her tan skin (and the low neckline) was making it hard for Lois to concentrate. They probably didn’t need to dress up as they were just going to the woods but all four of them loved it so why the hell not? There were times where her and Zari would dress up in period clothing and mess about just for a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Waverider dropped them off first, on the outskirts of Mt Seymour Provincial Park and Lois was practically humming with excitement. She felt Kai grab her hand and squeeze it. They had always promised each other they would go to Canada together, and there they were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, Sara said it was spotted near here so it might have it’s nest here. Zari and I could go together this way and you two could go the other way?” Nate suggested, grinning at Zari. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois felt her stomach drop, Nate and Zari spent a lot of time together, giggling and whispering. She had heard the other Legend’s theorising that they were secretly together. But, Lois was an optimist and if Zari was happy then she was too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kai sighed from where he was standing next to Lois, once again doing a terrible job at hiding his thoughts. Obviously, Lois was a lot better than anyone else at knowing how Kai was feeling, but he didn’t exactly conceal his emotions. Of course he had a crush on Nate, Nate was funny, nerdy and hot, Lois couldn’t blame Kai, she was a little in love with him herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah sure! Be safe guys and keep your coms on.” Lois replied, forcing a smile. As she was about to turn away, Zari pulled her into a soft hug, burying her face in the crook of Lois’ neck. Lois closed her eyes and melted into the hug, one hand holding the back of Zari’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zari pulled away and lightly punched her in the arm, “See you later, Frenchie.” And with that, her and Nate walked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois stood there for a while, watching her go, before Kai tugged on her arm, “C’mon, we have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampire</span>
  </em>
  <span> to catch. Which is so cool, by the way. I fucking love this job. Even if we don’t get paid.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They chattered aimlessly as they wandered through the forest but were halted as they heard a low growl coming from  the centre of the forest, “Did you guys hear that?” Zari’s voice sounded through the coms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sounded near the centre, meet you guys there?” Lois replied, the familiar surge of adrenaline that came from searching for dangers monsters began to fill her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long until they were all united, the aura of laughter quickly changing to concentration. The closer they walked to the sound, the more evidence of the Fugitive was found. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trees scratched and broken, drips of dry blood scattered across the mud floor. At one point Lois felt Zari slip her hand into Lois’, interlocking their fingers and squeezing tight. If Lois didn’t know better, she’d say Zari looked scared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll protect you, Kai’s secretly obsessed with Twilight so I know how to handle vampires.” Lois whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zari giggled in response, “Just promise we’ll have one of our movie nights when we get back.” When Lois had first found out that Zari didn’t know much about media and movies, she had made it her quest to show Zari all of the best movies and films, starting with the High School Musical films first of course. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois squeezed her hand and looked down at Zari, she was only a few inches shorter than Lois but it was enough to notice a difference, “Of course.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment when they looked at each other where Lois could have sworn Zari was looking at her lips. Lois’ heart was racing and it wasn’t because of the vampire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment was broken by an unholy roar startling the four Legends. They sprung into action as a feral-looking vampire leaped out of the trees. Nate steeled up, Kai pulled out his knives and Zari readied her totem. Lois watched as the vampire jumped again, aiming straight for Zari.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zari!” Lois screamed and dived on top of her, pushing her out of the way of the vampire. They landed on the forest floor with a thud, Zari wincing as her head hit the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois heard Nate and Kai fighting the vampire, eventually managing to sedate it. She just lay on top of Zari, heart pounding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few moments for both of them to realise what position they were in. Lois was straddling Zari’s hips, her hands placed either side of Zari’s head. They looked at each other and Lois felt her whole face flush. She felt the doubts crawl into her mind as she looked at Zari’s shocked face. Lois knew she was with Nate, she knew Zari was straight, Zari didn’t want her, Lois’ feelings would ruin her friendship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was about to roll off when Zari reached up and placed her hands on Lois’ cheeks. It felt like slow motion as Zari closed her eyes and leaned up, Lois felt her own eyes flutter shut. And then soft lips were placed against her own. The kiss was tentative and soft, full of emotions. Lois was kissing back without even thinking of it, her whole body warm with what could only be described as </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lois was kissing Zari. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled back with a gasp, staring at Zari, wide-eyed. “B-But… You’re with Nate!” Lois stammered, still reeling from the effects of the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Zari pushed Lois back so she could sit up until both of them were sitting on the floor, looking at each other. Lois had forgotten about Kai and Nate’s presence until she heard Nate laugh from  behind them, “Me and Nate?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois frowned, confused, “You’re not together?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Why would you think that?” Zari asked, still looking shocked. Her face was flushed and her lips were ever so slightly swollen and Lois had a hard time focusing when she knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>had caused that. Nate was still cackling in the background. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are always together! You laugh and joke and spend tonnes of time together?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you and Kai! Nate’s my best friend. We’re always together because we were trying to help each other with our feelings!” Zari began to chuckle now, realising Lois’ misunderstanding. She stood up and extended a hand to Lois, who took it and allowed herself to be pulled into a standing position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois looked around and saw Kai looked as confused as she felt, “Can someone explain what’s happening?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zari chuckled and shook her head, strands of her hair falling out of her, now messy, updo. “I was helping Nate try to get with Kai and he was helping me try to get with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shocked silence fell over the four of them and Lois felt herself gaping in disbelief. Zari liked her? Zari </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her? She slowly felt herself grinning and with confidence, she stepped forward and pulled Zari into another kiss. This time there was no confusion or misunderstandings. They melted into each other's embrace and kissed softly and lovingly as they stood in the middle of British Columbia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they pulled away they were both grinning like idiots, Zari interlocked their hands, “Let’s get back to the Waverider. We need to lock up the fugitive and then we can have our </span>
  <em>
    <span>movie night</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lois laughed and began to walk out of the forest hand in hand with Zari. She glanced a look back at Kai and giggled as he gave her a thumbs up and linked his arm through Nate’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seems like that day wasn’t boring after all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>